


Helpful Husband

by Justmymalec



Series: The Malec Pregnancy Series [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breastfeeding, Consensual Sex, Explicit Consent, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Male Lactation, Married Couple, Mpreg, Omega Alec Lightwood, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmymalec/pseuds/Justmymalec
Summary: As the war swept him away from his newborn daughter Maxine, Alec finds himself suffering through a problem. Magnus is more than happy to help.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Malec Pregnancy Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755754
Comments: 16
Kudos: 178





	Helpful Husband

Alec cursed his traitorous body.  
The omega supposed he should have expected it, that after marriage a child would follow.

Alec had hated his pregnancy and its difficulties. Vomiting, cramps, waves of crippling exhaustion, and mood swings wide enough to set the whole house on fire in his rage. Even after it had all ended with the birth, he had mixed feelings over a baby.

They hadn't planned for the child, it just came as an unexpected surprise. He wasn't ready for any of that. And not that his husband didn't loved him. He was one of the luckiest omegas to ever exist in that case. His husband just happened to have a very charming smile which would make him go week in the knees in seconds and not to mention his gluttonous sexual appetites.

He had been raised in a warrior society. Never expected of getting an alpha after being so thoroughly abused by his father's brother for years.

But then Magnus had entered his life when he was forced into the arranged marriage by his family to save their honour in front of the society. But the marriage turned out to be his biggest gift in life. Even after his traumatized childhood and teens, falling for Magnus wasn't very difficult when the alpha was so caring, loving, calm, restrained even in his heats unlike any other alphas and exceptionally so very handsome. 

But neither had Alec expected to be dragged into a war so soon. Both Magnus and himself were valuable members of the army, and thus couldn't dodge out even with the excuse of a newborn. Each and every male in the country was enlisted on the field whether it was an alpha, beta or omega. It didn't matter. So arrangements with a caretaker had been made for Maxine and her grandparents, and they had left on a journey that would last for only God knew how long. Although it didn't get him excused from the fighting, Alec's state as a new parent who had just given birth had further complicated matters.

A pain had manifested a couple of days into the long march, one centered in each of his omegan breasts- and he had realized the cause: on the battlefield there was no infant to nurse, yet his body still filled with milk! Alec had ignored the pain as the soldier he was, but soon enough it was not only pain he had to deal with but the possibility of his clothes becoming soiled! For once in his life Alec had wrapped a binding cloth about his chest, to prevent milk from seeping through the dark material.

And so the last week has plodded miserably by. Every candlemark his clothes remained dry and no ache weighed down his breasts, Alec offered a prayer of thanks to Laima or Prende or any other gods that happened to be listening. When the pain and mess got especially bad, he sent prayers of promised tribute and devotion if he could only get some damned relief! When those prayers went unanswered, he could only sulk and vent his ill mood into concocting the pettiest of hexes.

Today was especially bad. Rather than simply marching, the army had run across a wandering herd of Risen and fought until the sun started to set. It might have been cathartic to hex those bags of flesh into oblivion, but the gestures of his casting had aggravated his already tender chest. By the time he had been dismissed and able to visit the bathing tents, the dark of night had overtaken the day and the omega was so done.

If anyone tried to order him out of his personal tent tonight, he would hex them blind!

The pressure hurt. That binding cloth was coming off! No matter what, he had to peel off the rest of his outfit to get at it. Standing practically naked and muttering obscenities, his breasts throbbed as Alec freed them from that wretched binding. When his chest was blissfully bare, he leaned against the side of the sleeping cot and sighed.

Alec had never dreamed he'd hate his body for doing what came naturally. But he did; the milk was only an irritating, messy inconvenience. And there wasn't much he could do about it this night.

His dark spiraling thoughts were interrupted by his husband abruptly entering the tent. He seemed to freeze at his undressed state, but thankfully had the sense to tie the flap behind him rather than simply stupidly staring. Although predictably, once the tent was secured, he did just that- unashamedly looking his body up and down before settling on his chest.

Okay there was a difference in his body after the pregnancy, but Alec didn't understand how Magnus could gaze at his naked chest so hungrily. He knew for a fact his body was no more as perfect as it had been before he'd knocked him big with his child. Now there were small stretch marks along the sides and lower part of his stomach, lines that had appeared when his breasts swelled with his first milk. Having a hungry baby regularly attached to them hadn't helped matters either. Not that Alec cared much how his chest looked when it was tender and tight with no one to suckle all that milk.

Magnus tilted his head to the side, eyes still staring at his bare chest. "I was wondering what bee got into your bonnet." The complete lack of mockery in his voice was the only reason Alec didn't hex his husband mute.

"Yes, well, as you can see its sting has left me quite swollen." The words were snide as they left his mouth; he was in no mood for games.

His tone caused Magnus to look up at his face and cock a brow, then he came towards him. The alpha didn't stop moving until he was standing between his legs, and he leaned in to loop an arm around the small of his waist. He ran his knuckles gently along the underswell of each breast.

"Does this hurt?" Concern softened his voice.

It made the omega exhale shakily, "Yes, but... But not your touching. They just hurt."

The hand not attached to the arm anchoring his waist rose to weigh the swollen weight of his left breast. He was tempted to slap the touch away, yet Magnus's clever movements coaxed him into allowing it to continue. Fingers circled gently, always enticing his body's arousal rather than irritating with overzealous tweaks to the sensitive flesh.

His teasing caused liquid to bead at center of that nipple. Magnus's eyes followed as the drop rolled down the slope of his breast before dipping down his head. A gasp escaped Alec at the flick of his tongue as he gathered the drop and followed the trail up over the hardened bud of his nipple and exhaled there.  
"Is this okay?"  
His breath tickled. Alec swallowed then muttered, "Go on..." 

His husband lowered his raven head without hesitation, lips latching on and mouth sucking. The sensation caught him off guard, a thimble of tauntness, all pinpricks, before the heaviness in his breast trickled out into his husband's mouth. With the release of milk came a rush of relief that was near euphoric, Alec's world narrowing to his wet and warm mouth pressed tight against his skin.

His fingers feathered across his scalp as he nursed out the ache. So devilishly sensitive that the barest scrape of his teeth against skin had him jumping. The way he moaned as he fed from him was wanton. It thrilled the omega in how shamelessly Magnus displayed his enjoyment at drinking from his breast.

When one last long suck drew little more than a single droplet, he switched his attentions to his other breast that ached from neglect.

Alec wasn't about to stop him from easing the swollen strain. But when he set about teasing his right breast as he first had for his left, he decided he need some egging on. "Stop playing with me. Fix the situation your baby left me in."

"Maxine's your daughter too," He murmured while lazily licking at his dripping nipple. "Don't talk about her like she's not."

Guilt surged through him at his alpha's words. For some reason his words brought to his mind the memory of how the alpha would carefully run a finger over Maxine's chubby cheek whenever he caught Alec nursing the baby. It was always a tender gesture. For all of the baby's squalling and fussy moments, Magnus had never spoken badly about their child nor treated the baby harshly like the other alphas did with their own seed. Magnus was indeed very protective of his child. He likely expected the same sort of treatment from him as the bearer.

"Sorry." Alec sighed, "I'll be more careful about my wording towards our daughter."

He seemed to approve of this, and showed it by ending the incessant teasing and settling his mouth over his right nipple. A little noise, something like a stuttered moan, escaped from Alec as he started to suckle in earnest and eased the terrible pressure. Magnus hummed his pleasure at the sound.

His hand slid low, palm pressing against his moans as his fingers gently brushed around his hole, and he felt the hardness of his erection pressed against him. His lips released his nipple suddenly and he turned up his face to ask, "Are you up for-"

"Yes!" Alec interrupted and impatiently removed the last of his own clothing. His hands slid behind his husband's jaw and drew him back down to his right breast; the pressure wasn't completely gone. He returned his open mouth back onto him without protest.

Then Magnus shifted himself between his thighs, flexible enough to remain latched on and suckling while maneuvering. Alec's own hands unlaced Magnus's breeches and positioned him against his entrance, already wet with slick without any need for further foreplay. With no hesitation he thrusts inside, and made him gasp with how quickly he's filled up with the alpha's big cock. Once he was seated deep, they exhaled together- Alec onto his black hair, and Magnus over his breasts.

Then, Alec urged him to move and didn't let up until he set a brutal pace. The stretching burn of their frantic coupling was a pain he welcomed.

Alec tangled his fingers in the bright strands of his hair, scratched at the back of his ears. He gasped as the alpha strongly sucked and spanned his ribcage with both his hands. A shared groan of satisfaction lingering on and on as Alec tilted his hips slightly, optimizing their position and connecting their bodies in all the right places. He had been on edge since that first relieving suckle, and Alec could feel that they're both close in how Magnus's thrusts grew steadily sharper and faster.

Then the climax is suddenly upon him! The pulling and stretching snapped, catapulting him though the darkness into some great, unknown abyss. As he came down from the high, he felt Magnus' end, the minutest movements of how his hips snapped until his whole body tenses and goes lax. After they fell back together onto the cot, limbs hopelessly tangled.

After a long, lazy moment Magnus shifted his body to lift his head and pressed a kiss to his lips, a strange sweetness shuddered through Alec as he tasted his own milk on his tongue.

Resting his head next to his, Magnus grinned shamelessly. "Alexander, don't be shy whenever you need me to do this." Ever the one for teasing.

"Oh, I know you're more than happy to do it." Alec smirked. "I just don't want to encourage bad habits. You do remember that you'll have to share my milk with your no OUR precious daughter Maxine, don't you, Magnus?"  
The black-haired alpha pouted at the question, and stubbornly buried his face between his breasts instead of answering. But the omega didn't stop him- for the first time in a week his breasts felt good.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me but I just love Malec pregnancy fics. And there are so less of them and as it is said- "if you wanna read something you cannot find anywhere then you should be the one to write it" - so I decided to be shameless and write it down ;-)  
> Ps. Please be a bit nice. This is my first time writing anything.


End file.
